Bill Cipher (Canon)/Sadistic Sleuth
Credit to VS Battles wiki for some of this information |-|1= |-|2= |-|3= Summary Once a 2nd Dimensional being, Bill Cipher is a dream demon that seeks to make deals with inhabitants of the multiverse to gain a physical form and cause havoc across the entire multiverse Powers and Stats Tier: 11-A | Unknown | '''At least '''Low 2-C | 2-A Name: 'Unknown, as Bill Cipher's true name causes madness to human beings. Goes by Bill Cipher, Creature No. 326 '''Origin: '''Gravity Falls '''Gender: '''Unknown, as Bill's species has 14 Billion different types of genders, but he goes by male '''Age: '''At least 1,000,000,000,000 years old '''Classification: '''Dream Demon, Chaos God '''Powers and Abilities: '''None | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Godly; created a physical form when he was lacking one), Flight, Immortality, (Types 1, 2, 3 & 6), Teleportation, Shapeshifting, Body Control, Elasticity, Berserk Mode, Time Manipulation (Stopped time upon first appearing, although this seems to be within a dream. When starting Weirdmageddon stated that time was death while showing a clock and birds slowing down until stopping, it's unknown how others could deal with this, later Blendin described the place as "time dodge". Killing Time Baby gave him an improved control over time), Non-Corporeality (While in his Mindscape/Dreamscape form, exists as a disembodied consciousness made out of pure energy. Ford Pines also stated he was a non-corporeal entity), Dream Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Nigh-Omniscience, Precognition (Quickly foresaw Dipper waking up, screaming and acting in a specific way, later in the same episode asked Soos if he wanted to hear the exact time and date of his death. Told Ford to not have a heart attack as he wasn't 92 yet upon meeting him), Enhanced Senses (Has knowledge of the past, present, and future. Knows that inanimate objects have feelings too, can see through paintings and representations of himself), Illusion Creation, Power Nullification, Memory Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Telepathy, Inter-universal travel, Durability Negation, Technology Manipulation, Duplication, Data Manipulation, Astral Projection, Portal Creation, Life Manipulation & Death Manipulation, Absorption, Electricity Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Creation, Rage Power, Light Manipulation, Energy Projection, Energy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Can create bubbles that can sometimes induce madness into whatever it touches, his true name can cause ecstasy and frenzy to mortals, and they would disintegrate into vapor), The following abilities can only be used if Bill tricks his target into making a deal with him: Soul Removal and Possession (Also possessed a puppet without making any deal), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (One peek into the Nightmare Realm drove Fiddleford briefly insane. Bill lived there for 1 trillion years. Bill called Fiddleford's mind weak despite having the mental protecting metal plate) | All previous powers to a greater extent, Sleep Inducement (Put Mabel to sleep with a snap of his fingers), Time Travel, Power Bestowal (Bill Cipher displayed this when doing this to his minions and can bestow infinite power and grant wishes by Deals), Animal Manipulation, Telekinesis (Can choke others without making contact with them, etc.), Resurrection (By speaking a special incantation, can return to life after being erased), Magic, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation & BFR (Created Mabelland and trapped Mabel there), Matter Manipulation (Controls matter), Biological Manipulation (Shuffled "the functions of every hole in" Preston's face), Chaos Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Created a storm) Forcefield Creation, Transmutation (Transformed a person into a chair. Transformed a tree into a tentacle and a utility pole into disembodied leg. Transformed six people into banners with a snap of his fingers), Petrification (Turned multiple people into statues. Turned Stanford into gold, twice), Summoning, Breaking the Fourth Wall (Is aware of the real world and can "see" us, warped the show's intro into featuring him). | All previous powers to a greater extent, Quantum Manipulation (By technicalities, Bill is made up by mathematical probability from existing in a state of quantum uncertainty based on the amount of information found about him, since he is implied to contain numbers inside his body & geometrically-shaped as well mathematics form), Law Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Nigh-Omnipresence, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation and Higher-Dimensional Physiology '''Attack Potency: Below Average Human level '(Was once a 2nd Dimensional Being) | 'Unknown '(Stated and Shown to be a 4D Being, but has not shown feats on this level) | At least 'Universal+ level '(Disintegrated the Time Baby & Time Police in one-shot. Controls Space, Matter, and Time) | 'Multiversal+ '(Was stated multiple times to be a threat to the Gravity Falls Multiverse, and can tear it apart, which includes infinite universes. Created the Nightmare Realm, a realm where it is fated to destroy itself and connects all worlds) 'Speed: None '| 'Unknown '| 'Unknown, '''possibly '''Immeasurable '(Stated that time is dead and things started to stop moving, however other things continued to do so. Blitzed the Time Baby.) | 'Nigh-Omnipresent '(Transcends Space-Time, states that everything he is, he is not, and is one with the nightmare realm, which connects all worlds) '''Lifting Strength: None | Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Plane level | Unknown | '''At least '''Universal+ level | Multiversal+ Durability: Plane level | Unknown | 'At least '''Universal+ level | Multiversal+ '(Didn't seemed concerned on the destruction of the Multiverse) '''Stamina: Seemingly very higher Range: None | Unknown | Multi-Universal | Multiverse level+ Standard Equipment: Cane, tophat Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Bound inside of Gravity Falls due to it being an incredibly powerful magnet for weirdness. His regeneration seems to take a bit of time as he complained about how long it took him to regenerate his eye back. Memory erasure, while he is in someone's mind, can be used to erase him. However, as hinted by clues such as a hidden incantation Bill spoke in reverse, he can eventually return from being erased; he should get angered and will do irrational things at times and he is extremely cocky and arrogant. Key: Pre-Liberation | Mindscape | Physical Form | Unbound Others Notable Victories: Dio Brando (Composite) - (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) - DIO's profile (Full power Bill was used, DIO had the Holy Corpse Parts and Blood Absorbed, Beyond was restricted, speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sadistic Sleuth Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2